A Hero's Reward - A Mighty Med Porn Fanfic
by Th3Ac3OfSpad3s
Summary: After Oliver saves Skylar from the Annhialator, she finally shows her love to him.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Mighty Med or any of its characters. This is my first fanfic so suggestions are HIGHLY appreciated. If you like it then I will continue to do more porn fanfics for mighty med and other shows(Mostly from DisneyXD and Family Channel). I can also do lesbian porn fanfics but not gay, I'm not homophobic, but I just don't like gay porn. So please, please rate and leave suggestions on what else I should do if you guys want me to. Thanks! Enjoy!_

Following the episode where Horus resurrects Skylar after returning from her home planet.

 **Skylar POV**

I lie on a hospital bed in mighty med. Horus, Kaz, and Oliver look at me with joy. I remember everything that I did, every single battle, everyone I hurt. I start tearing up inside.

"Skylar!" Oliver cries, "You're alive!"

"I'm so sorry for all that I've done…" I reply with a sob, "After the annihilator turned me evil, I suddenly wanted to hurt everybody I once loved" I shed a tear.

"It's ok. It's all over now. You're safe with us."

"It's just, I love you all, and I would ever try to hurt you." I pause to let out another sob. "But I'm back and with you and that's all that matters."

"Me?" Kaz asks, "Well you know I did do most of the work, but—" I cut him off.

"No not you Kaz!" I laugh. "Oliver! He was the brains and I've always loved him." Oliver Blushes. "Come here!" I say. He comes over and I give him a big hug! "Can I talk to Oliver for a second?" I say to Horus and Kaz.

"Go for it." Kaz replies.

"In private?" I specify.

"Oh yeah… Sure I have to go home anyway. Bye!" He waves goodbye and I hear faint crash and "I'm OK!" Coming from the janitors closet as he leaves. I laugh a little.

"I'll go close up the hospital for the night." Horus says and leaves the room.

"Thank you" I say to Oliver. Oliver blushes. "I could never do what you did to save me. I need to give you something in thanks for what I've done. It's your choice. What would you like? I can get you anything."

"Anything?" Oliver asks.

"Anything." I confirm.

"Skylar?" Oliver asks, "Can I have you?"

"What do you mean Oliver?"

"I mean can I, I mean we, have… Ya know"

"Sex? Of course Oliver! I know you've always been in love with me and to be honest, when I met you I fell in love with you too, but I've never had the courage to tell you."

"Really? Yay! When are we going to do it?"

"How about right now?"

"Sure!" Oliver replies with ecstasy. We lock lips, parting only for breaths. I roll my tongue on his lip and he replies by letting my tongue in. We smash lips while our tongues fight for dominance. It's amazing.

 **Oliver POV**

I climb on top of Skylar and start to unbutton her shirt. _(I know in the show she is wearing her Skylar Storm suit, but it's easier to write porn when she's wearing normal clothes)_ She isn't wearing a bra.

"No bra? How scandalous!" I tease. She replies with a giggle. I stare in awe at her perfect dark brown nipples topping her C-cup boobs. I lock my mouth onto her right nipple while fondling her left with my hand. I swirl my tongue around and she lets out a moan. I switch to the other side. I continue to do this until I decide it's time to move lower. I kiss my way down to her jeans. I open the buckle and pull down her panties. Her pussy is mostly shaven but has a small patch of hair above it. I spread the lips of her vag and I find it so wet there would be no need for lube. I insert my middle finger inside. Lets out a wince of pain, but then relaxes. I look at her, silently asking for permission to continue. She nods. I insert my finger until it's in all the way. I start pumping my finger in and out of her pussy. I keep pumping while I keep adding fingers until I'm fisting her. She is moaning so much and it's turning me on. I keep pumping until I hear, "Oliver I'm cumming!". I pull my fist out and watch her lady juices soak the hospital bedsheets. I lick up the juice off of her pussy and she moans some more. It tastes sweet, like honey.

"It's my turn to return the favor" Skylar says in a seductive tone.

She moves her hand down my pants and feels my boner, then she unbuckles my belt and drops my pants, then she pulls down my boxers to reveal my 9 inch manhood.

"Woah!" Skylar exclaims, "Thats like, nine inches!"

She latches her mouth onto my dick and rubs the bottom with her hand. She only pauses to try and shove the whole thing down her throat. She succeeds! I'm surprised. She keeps sucking until I shout, "I'm gonna cum!". I cum and my sperm lands all over her tits. She licks it all off.

"I'm ready Oliver" Skylar says while trying to get my dick back up. Once she does, I position myself above her and gaze at the beauty below me. I lay my dick at the entrance to her vag. I push it in halfway, then start pumping. Skylar moans sounds of affection. I lean towards her and kiss her. She replies by slipping her tongue in, while we kiss I continue ramming her with my dick. Then, with her little super strength left, she flips me and starts riding cowboy on me. Just when I'm about to cum I try to lift her off but she whispers to me,"Cum in me Oliver…" I cum inside of her pussy and then I ask, "Will you get pregnant because I came in you?".

"Of course not! We can't have kids! I'm from another planet, silly!" She answers.

"Right… Forgot about that." I reply with a nervous laugh.

"Now Oliver, I want your dick in my ass."

I flip her over and position my dick next to her anus waiting for her to let me in.

"Do it", She whispers.

I ram all 9 inches of me into her cute little butthole. It feels like heaven. I hear her scream my name and that makes me even harder. Her hole is squeezing me so tight I feel as if my dick is going to crack of. I keep ramming and after she has 3 orgasms, I cum inside of her. I collapse on the hospital bed and Skylar lays down on me, my dick still in her ass.

"I love you Oliver."

"I love you too Skylar"

With that we fall asleep naked on the hospital bed, waiting to be found by Horus the next day.

 _Well, what do you think? Leave a rating in the comments, I'll take criticism too, everything helps! Should I write another? I already have an idea but it's up to you guys whether I write it or not. Thanks!_


End file.
